Bodyguard of a princess
by Siye-chan
Summary: Heather the private of Alexandria, changes the corse of FF9 Forever! Chapter 19 is up! please R&R! U won't be sorry you read this!
1. Default Chapter

Body guard of a Princess  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Heather's P.O.V  
  
I stand along side Princess Garnet, watching "I want to be your canary" performed by the infamous group Talantus. I knew there was something fishy was going to go on tonight because I knew that Garnet had just left her seat. " What is wrong, Princess?" I asked. " Oh nothing, thank you." She replied walking away from her seat. I walked behind her well more like followed her. " Heather, you don't need to follow me around." She said walking faster away from me. I noticed Steiner gave me a stupid look so I said, " What was that look all about?" " Oh I was just worried for her highness." He answered. " Oh, well I think I should follow her to her room.Maybe she is a little stressed out." I said walking to Garnet's room. I knocked on the door, when I heard no reply I walked in to find no one. " Hmm, where could she be?" I wondered walking back to where Beatrix and Steiner remained at their post. " Garnet was not in her room." I said. " Maybe she went for walk in the garden." Beatrix added. When I nodded my head those annoying jesters Zorn and Thorn ran into the room. " Emergency!" Zorn shouted. " Emergency of terrible urgency!" Thorn shouted. " What is the problem?" I asked. " The princess has run away with the royal pendent!" Zorn shouted. " Okay I'll see what I can do." Beatrix said. " Darn you Beatrix! You are always trying to one up me!" I protested. She ignored me and I put my hands on my hips. She told the Queen while Steiner and I went to see where the princess was. We split up at the two towers, me at the one Garnet was at and Steiner went to the other one. As I ran up the stairs with all my might I saw the rest of my girl knights talking to the knights of Pluto. (My knights are the knights of the white moon) " What are you all doing?!" I yelled to the knights. " Oh sorry ma'am we'll get going!" The 3rd knight of Pluto said. " Good, find the Princess immediately look in her room and anywhere else!" I soon ran up to the top to find a mysterious boy chasing the princess. " Halt!" I yelled at the boy. He ignored me and just pushed me aside like a commoner! I feel down to my knees and soon got up when Garnet had just jumped off the tower!! Steiner was on the other tower and nearly throwing a huge fit when he saw the boy come after him. " Calm down! Just leave it to me, and warn the Queen! He saluted me while I grabbed a rope and jumped off! We landed on the music stand one on top of the other the boy, me, then Garnet Now the boy was pretty well smashed so I jumped off him as soon as I could. Garnet ran into the next room and I followed.  
  
The princess soon ran into a green haired girl with an Australian accent. " Whoa, what is you doin' girl? I am just 'bout to make my entrance! You should at least say you're sorry!" " I am sorry I am just." " you are wilder' then a buckn' bronco!" She interrupted. " With all do respect ma'am she said she is sorry," I added in before the girl interrupted the princess more. The boy walked in and the annoying girl went at it again. " Zidane, you see what she did to me?!" She yelled. " Zidane.huh?" I thought to myself as Garnet rushed down the stairs. " Sorry Ruby, I am in a hurry!" Zidane said quickly as he zoomed down the stairs after Garnet. 


	2. Trapped in a closet with nothing to do

Chapter 2: Locked in a closet with nothing to do  
  
Zidane and Garnet ran into the downstairs. I tried to follow but the girl named ruby blocked me. " And who are you?" She asked. " Me, uh can we talk about this later.I have to save the princess!" I said. " And foil the plan. I don't think so." She said as two boys walked into the room and nearly tackled me. " Hey let me go you big oafs!" I yelled as Ruby went onto the stage. " so who are you?" one asked. " None of your bees wax!" I yelled back. They brought me up and shoved me into a near by room, while I pounded violently on the door. " Princess, I am coming! Err, once I get out!"  
  
Steiner handled everything from there, kind of. Of course he did that scene from "I want to be your canary" but after the airship left and crashed, he was shoved into the same room I was in. " No luck?" I asked. He told me every thing from the play scene to not being able to find Garnet. " You bimbo! I depended on you! I thought you were Captain! " Don't blame me!" " Well who else should I blame, Queen Brahne?!" I snapped. " The queen made me leader, because one I am stronger then you and older." " I'll say, you are an ancient tin man!" We didn't talk to each other until the door opened. Zidane walked in and looked t both of us facing opposite ends. " Garnet is gone.we need to go find her. So are you in?" Of course he asked both of us so I stood up. " Yah, I guess so.it was all Steiner's fault." " Take that back you!" " C'mon Steiner, you have to admit the truth!" I yelled. " Come on guys stop it! Okay we need to focus on Garnet and how are we going to get her back." "Why don't we have just Steiner go out and rescue her, if he is as strong as he says." I mumbled. " I don't know why the queen would choose you as a private! But one day you'll be sorry!" Steiner said drawing out his sword. " Look Steiner lets just focus on the princess ok, we've had enough of your blabbing." Steiner growled and put back his sword. " Lets get Vivi before we go." Zidane said. " Vivi? Who the heck is that?" I followed Zidane down the stairs and into a room where he lie somewhat asleep. " Oh he is so cute!" I thought to myself forgetting about Steiner. "Master Vivi, are you awake?" Steiner whispered. " Why are you calling his master?" Zidane asked. " Because that Mage has extraordinary power!" " That is a Mage?" I thought as Vivi or whom I think was Vivi got up out of the bed. One look at me and he kind of freaked out. " W-who a-are y-you!?" " Oh I am Heather, I am the body guard of the Princess." " Oh," " I am not scary really, I about as weak as Steiner." I patted Steiner on the back hardly just to annoy him. " Err STOP THAT!!!" He yelled at me. I stopped and giggled. " Well, lets go save Garnet!" Zidane said walking out of the room. " Hey Vivi, whisper.whisper" Steiner said. " Magic Sword? Okay I'll give it a try!" Vivi said. I grunted at Steiner " Ahem! Lets get going or 'MASTER' Zidane will leave without us!" I laughed.  
  
We made it deep into the forest, roots in all. It was dark and cold and I tripped over five roots. " Vivi, where did you say Garnet was?" I asked. We all stopped, " Right here." He answered. Then I heard something moving in the shadows, something evil and terrible. " A soul cage" I muttered. " Vivi look out!" I yelled as the poor mage was trapped in the monster. " Help!" He yelled. I finally stepped up. " Tsunami!" I yelled as my Leviathan came shooting out of my sword. The monster was down in one hit! We all did our little victory dance thing, Zidane doing back-flips, Steiner just holding out his sword, and me flicking my hair as I've seen Beatrix do many times. " Wow, you sure are powerful!" Vivi said running up to me. " Aw, thanks.my summons are pretty powerful aren't they?" " mm hmm" Vivi replied. Steiner grunted at me, obviously jealous of my awesome powers. " Well, the princess needs to be saved! Lets do it Gang!" I yelled as we ran deeper into the forest. We all made it to where we could see what must be the head monster's place was. Then I heard a " Hi, sorry I'm late!" behind us. " Blank!" Zidane shouted. " That must be where the princess is.so lets save her!" Blank yelled. " Yah!" Vivi yelled. " Hey that is what I said!" I thought to myself as we walked onward. Blank, the red haired boy smiled at me like he liked me or something. I turned my head in disgust because I already kind of had a boyfriend. When we got inside we saw a huge plant thing blocking the princess! " Okay lets do it gang!" Blank yelled. Now I knew he was trying to impress me, I was really getting annoyed with this guy. All the others hit their hardest and Vivi and Steiner did their fire sword. Of course their attempts failed to hurt him so I just simply used my Ifrit and burned the thing to death. I flicked my hair once again knowing I was really, really powerful and would remain that way. 


	3. escaping evil forest

Chapter 3: Escaping Evil forest  
  
Garnet was out cold. Blank and Zidane were panting because they had tried their hardest, I didn't even break a sweat! Steiner picked up Garnet when a bunch of little bug/plant monsters came out of the ground! It was like a fountain, they just kept coming! " You guys, this is our wake up call! We need to retreat!" I yelled. We all ran out except for Zidane. " C'mon!" I yelled. " Something is wrong." " Yah, you are going to get hurt if you don't come!" I grabbed his hand and yanked him away to where everyone was. " You okay?" Blank asked. I didn't say anything, I was not willing to go on with the stupid game he was playing. I then heard a rustle in the bushes and a soul cage jumped out right at me! I was alert enough to know when to swing my sword so I sliced it in half! I turned around to where we had fought the monster and I noticed the forest was petrifying! " You guys we need to leave now or else we will get petrified!" I yelled, running to the light at the end of the forest. The others followed, Vivi was slow so I ran back to help him. I covered the back half of him so he wouldn't get petrified. " Don't worry Vivi, I gotcha!" I looked back behind me and I knew the plant monsters were after me. I felt two sharp claw like things grab me at the waist and I was struggling so I wouldn't get petrified. The monster was slowly getting petrified from the legs up. " Ahh, Grr, let me go!" I yelled as Blank came to my rescue. " Let her go!" He yelled as he sliced the monster in two and the monster dropped me. " Thanks." " No problem," I ran as fast as I could, blank following behind me.like I did Vivi protect from getting petrified. When I looked back to him I saw him hand me something, it was a map. It had a bow tied with leather string and the map was somewhat ripped, but just at the edges. " C'mon take it, just incase I don't make it." He said. I grabbed it and stuffed it into my pocket. I turned around to see Blank dodging the claws of the plant things. I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards me. " Look, stop protecting me, we just need to get out of here!" I yelled pushing him towards Vivi. " If you want to protect so badly, Protect Vivi!" We ran as fast as we could, until we saw the light at the end of the tunnel. " We are almost there!" Vivi rejoiced still running as fast as he could. As we were running I noticed Zidane was slowing down, and was getting tired. " Blank go help Zidane, I'll take care of Vivi." I yelled. Zidane was getting to the point where he was inches away from getting caught, then one monster came rushing towards him with tremendous speed.I held my breath and stopped while Steiner and Vivi were still running.   
  
" Look out!" I yelled, as the monster was just about to grab Zidane. Blank then rushed to the rescue again and got taken instead of Zidane. And just like that.He was petrified.  
  
The exit had closed up and Garnet woke up hacking and coughing. I accompanied Zidane at the closed up exit. " Sorry about your friend." " Yah, he always has to be the hero." Zidane and I remained silent for a minute or two. Then I knowing that there was nothing I could do.left Zidane alone. I walked back to where Steiner, Vivi and Garnet lie looking at the stars. " Garnet.I mean princess, I just want to know what you think of all this.like do you want to go back to Alexandria?" Garnet remained silent. Zidane walked back and Steiner immediately started scowling. " Why, you selfish lousy fool! I shall have your head for all the terrible harm you've come to the Princess!" " Steiner," Garnet said softly. " Sorry, your highness." " Look, it is not Zidane's fault that the captain failed to do his job." I said walking to the Princess. " Garnet.what ever you do, I'll follow.where ever you go I'll always be there to protect you!" " Thank you, Heather." Garnet said as she cuddled up to the fire. 


	4. Black Waltz #1

Chapter 4: Black waltz # 1  
  
" So what do we do now?" Vivi asked as we all woke up bright and early in the morning. I stretched and the map Blank gave me fell out of my pockets. I reached down and grabbed it; I undid the leather ties and unfolded it slowly. " Hmm, Ice cavern.then Village of Dali.then." I mumbled. " What do you have there?" Zidane asked. " Oh I forgot to tell you.Blank gave me this map.take a look." I handed him the map and he knew directly where we were to go next. " Our next destination is.Ice cavern!" He said putting the map in his pocket instead of giving it back to me.  
  
We made it to the ice cavern entrance. There was mist coming out of the top and it looked pretty cool. " Wow, it is so pretty!" Garnet said looking at the mist coming out of the top. She knelt down to a flower and said, " it looks so much better then in books." " Princess, don't touch anything!" Steiner yelled. " Relax Steiner, it is just a flower." I said. " Yah, but who knows what it can do!" " Gosh Steiner, if your that scared of a flower then I don't know how you would be brave enough to be the captain of Alexandria." " Steiner, Heather." Garnet said softly once again. " Sorry your highness." We both said. " Can we move it, I am freezing my tail off!" Zidane said shivering. We pressed forward and we came up to a part where a different kind of mist came out. " I am.Fe..eling.sle.ep.y." Vivi said collapsing into an ice ditch. " Master Vivi!" Steiner said walking over all tense and cold. He peaked over the ditch and fell in, right on top of poor Vivi! I was feeling fine, why were they falling asleep? Garnet I could tell was feeling tired, so I put my cloak over her. While I was putting my cloak on her I was feeling kind of tired to. I fell on my back and Garnet fell asleep right on top of me. The last thing I heard was a little bell and a loud Ha ha ha. I woke up to the sound of that same little bell I heard before. I woke up and saw everyone else out cold.Zidane.Garnet.Vivi and even Steiner who I expected to be blabbing his head off. I was cold without my cloak.But the Princess needed it more then I did. I shook Zidane really hard and slapped him across the face before he actually got up. " Zidane.hurry up, something is wrong!" He was slow getting up, but he ran to my side after he stretched. We came up to a Black mage just like Vivi except uglier and was crouching down and tinkling his bell. " What! You're supposed to be dead!" " Are you the one causing this?!" Zidane yelled. " He he that is right!" " Prepare to die!" I yelled. " Oh you think so? Well eat this!" The mage said as he cast a sleeping spell on me. " No!" Zidane yelled as I fell backwards and into his arms. " Are you okay? Please wake up!" Vivi said as Zidane was shaking me. My left eye opened a little and a sigh of relief came to Garnet, Vivi and Zidane. " Is he gone?" I said sitting up and rubbing my eyes. " Who?" Steiner asked. " The black waltz of course!" " Black waltz?" Vivi said. I smacked my head on my forehead and groaned. " Okay, I've seen these black waltz's inside Alexandria, there are three of them and I know the queen doesn't use them unless it is a total emergency. This one that Zidane had to fight by himself, was number 1, The whole purpose they were send was to get Garnet back.harmed or unharmed. Number two will be harder; I know they all have different abilities. 1 had the power of ice and one has fire and one had thunder.now if we are careful we know what to expect. But they look something like Vivi." " Me? Why me?" Vivi asked. " I don't really know, but the queen will do anything to get Garnet back." Zidane reached out a hand to me and helped me up and I looked up to see another light at the end of the tunnel. " C'mon gang lets get going!" Zidane said. We walked up an icy ledge and finally saw the sunlight once again. " Oh, the sunlight feels wonderful!" Garnet said. " And look, there is a village!" Vivi hollered. I looked to Zidane who was deep in thought. Then he finally said something, " Hey Garnet you just can't walk around like princess Garnet anymore! You are going to need a nickname." " You will call her the princess- " Zidane's right Steiner..." She looked at Zidane's daggers and asked him if he could use it. " Be careful- " Oh shut up Steiner, just let her do what she wants!" I scolded. " What is this?" She asked. " Oh that is a Dagger, which is a shorter version of a sword, but much different then an Ogre- " Okay I get the point. Okay just call me.Dagger from now on!" " The princess named after a weapon? I don't know Zidane doesn't that seem kind of." I said. " No way its perfect! Okay dagger lets go!" " Wonderful!" She said. " But one more thing, you should cut the princess talk.just say alrighty!" " A-Alrighty?"  
  
We made it into the village of Dali after 20 minutes or so. It was a quiet village; all you could really hear is the windmill and the children playing. "We might want to rest somewhere.get our strength up." Zidane said as we walked into an inn. We all stared at a man who seemed to be staring directly at Garnet and me. " Look I know they are cute but it is rude to stare. " Oh I wasn't looking at the young ladies, there is a room right over there." He pointed to a small room and we all walked inside. " So where are me and Heather going to sleep?" " In here with us." I looked at garnet that I could tell was uncomfortable. " Don't worry Garnet, I'll be here with you." I said. We all picked a bed except for me, there were only four beds so I decided to just sit in a nearby chair. I then took out my portable violin thing and started playing everyone to sleep. 


	5. Dolls

Chapter 5: Dolls  
  
I hummed a sad tune while I was playing the violin. It was my favorite song and it was called 'Polovtsian Dance'. I remember hearing it playing when I was a girl, and eventually learned to play it on my violin. Everyone had gone except for Zidane, but I decided to sit on Garnet's bed until he woke up. " hmm, hmm, hmm," I could go on for hours playing this one song because in a way it reminded me of my past and when ever I heard someone else play it, I would always cry. It reminded me of my lost boyfriend who left Alexandria for some job in Lindblum, but he was never heard from again. Zidane was still out and I was still playing the violin, but I didn't care how many times I played that one song.it was just a memorable piece. Zidane woke up finally and his eyes went to my violin. " I didn't know you could do that!" " Even the toughest of warriors have a soft side." I said putting my violin down. " I was ordered to put the Princess to sleep with my music. I guess it worked with everyone else huh?" I laughed. " C'mon my music can't be that bad!" I laughed with Zidane. " So were you the one singing?" " I was humming, I don't think I can sing very well." I said picking up my violin and playing another joyful tune. " So where did everyone go?" " Oh, they didn't really tell me they just said they would be out. But this is a small village.you should find them easy." I played 'ode do joy' while Zidane walked out the door. After an hour or so Zidane walked back into the room. " Have you seen Vivi?" " No, why? is something wrong?" Garnet or Dagger as some might call her walked into the room, claiming not to see Vivi either. I set down my violin and rushed out the door along with Zidane and 'Dagger' to find Vivi. " Zidane, where was the last place you saw Vivi?" I asked. " He was near the windmill, I don't know why he would disappear like this." Zidane answered. We then heard a 'sniff, sniff' and we knew it was Vivi. " Vivi, are you okay?"  
  
...Yes..  
  
" Are you hurt?"  
  
..no. ..They told me to stay here.  
  
" Don't worry we'll get you out soon! poor Vivi, he must be scared. I hope he is okay." I said as we all stood in a little circle. " Zidane, something odd is happening in this village." Dagger said. " Yah, I wonder. And did you notice that there are no adults here?" Zidane asked. " Your right, I guess I haven't been paying much attention to that until now." I said looking around the empty streets. " And where is Rusty?" Zidane said. "Hmm rusty, I think I grow to like that name tee hee," I thought to myself. " Okay we should all split up. The guard looks for Steiner- " Zidane, my name is Heather." " Right okay and me and Garnet look for Vivi." " Wait a minute." I said holding my hands to my hips. " I have to keep an eye on you, Zidane! I can't trust you with Garnet- " Uh her name is dagger." " Groan whatever! I can't trust you with DAGGER alone!" " Why I- " Zidane just let her come." Dagger said. " Oh alright! C'mon lets go get Vivi," We walked around just about everywhere, my feet were getting tired and I just had to suggest something, " Zidane. c'mon we have been searching forever! Why don't you let me lead now!' " Sure whatever!" He said. " Hmm the windmill looks like a good place to start!" I said. We walked over there and saw a round door thing that leads to the underground. I examined it and it opened! " Alright! Lets go save Vivi!" I said jumping in. We landed in a cold damp underground factory of some kind. " Whoa, what is this place?" Zidane yelled. " It must be a factory, because all the mechanical stuff!" I said. We walked a little farther until Dagger and I noticed crates with the Alexandrian seal on it. " Heather, those crates are from Alexandria!" " Yah, what is going on?" We paused to hear a few voices in the distance and rushed closer to it.  
  
" What are we going to do with him?" " I don't know how he escaped, he is just a doll but just put him with all the rest!"  
  
" Vivi! I'm going to hurt those- I covered Zidane's mouth and dragged him out of the room. " But what about Vivi! You aren't just going to let him get hurt are you?!" " Oh shut up! It is a matter of getting to the right place at the right time!" " How are we going to do that?" Dagger asked. " Don't worry, I got a plan listen up!"  
  
Vivi had walked over to where the men told him. Before he was stuffed in a box he noticed the conveyor belt with black mages hanging, but the funny thing was they weren't really black mages.they were dolls. 


	6. Caught

Chapter 6: caught  
  
" Okay got that!" I asked. " Yah, lets do it!" Zidane said. I started running towards where the men were taking Vivi and found them stuffing one in a box. " Hey, what are you doing here?! Get her!" one man shouted. I ran across the bridge next to the conveyor belt and ran as fast as I could. I knew Vivi was safe and that Dagger and Zidane would come to his aid soon, but the only thing I had to worry about was to not get caught.  
  
..Vivi are you okay?. ..Yes.. ..Why would they stuff you in a box?.. .I don't know. but then someone came running and distracted the men. ...That was The Guard. ..Her name is Heather. ..Right Heather. I was running for my life now.I had just reached the light when the men tackled me. They had yanked my hands behind my back and tied them together with a flesh cutting wire. " OWW," " Now what should we do?" " Just stuff her in a box, there she'll keep quiet." And like they said they stuffed me into a small uncomfortable box and out a piece of tape over my mouth. " That'll teach ya!" They said as they put on the lid and it grew dark. I couldn't fall asleep because I knew Zidane and the others wouldn't find me unless I moved around and screamed, but I can't scream and I would kill myself if I moved. " Hmm, I wonder how far Heather got." Dagger said. " Well, if I know her she probably escaped and is inside the inn playing the Violin." Zidane said. "She plays the violin?" Vivi asked. " Yah, she plays pretty well." " Yah, I always used to fall asleep to her quiet music, and sometimes I would sing to some of the songs." Dagger said. " Maybe we could ask her to play more for us." Vivi said. Steiner was talking to the old man Morrid, who is crazy about coffee. " Do you know when the next airship leaves to Alexandria?" He asked. " It should be leaving soon." Morrid said sipping coffee. Steiner saluted him and he was off. " Hey guys I think I heard something!" A man said, suspecting Vivi, Dagger and Zidane's presence. " Oh no! we have to hide!" Zidane said grabbing Vivi and Dagger and rushing into the conveyor belt. Then the next thing they knew they were stuffed into boxes. " Look, a scary tin man is coming, run!" a man said seeing Steiner. The men ran into the underground factory and closed the door behind them leaving a tall crate filled with boxes. Steiner came up to it and noticed it was moving so he poked it with his sword. Zidane came out of the top and yelled, " You idiot! You almost stabbed Dagger!" Everyone came out of the crate and Steiner was blaming Zidane for his own problems. Then another Black waltz came up to them. " You might have beaten Black waltz #1 but lets see how you fight against black waltz #2!" It was battle time and the group was finding it a lot harder to fight without Heather. Every time Vivi used fire, the Black waltz would use more powerful fire. " I'll show you the real way to use fire!" He kept on saying from time to time. But in the end all thanks to Steiner's trance they just barely made it out alive. I was still in the crate and I was still surrounded by darkness. But despite all that I managed to hear what was going on around me. " Hey, what are we going to do with this one?" " Put it on the Airship to Alexandria, with the others." " Dang it, how could I tell the queen that I came back without Garnet.Oh man am I going to fry!" I said to myself as the men loaded me onto the airship. When the men had left my crate fell over on its side. " I screamed in pain because the wire cut even deeper into my skin, but no one could really hear me. I listened carefully and heard Steiner's voice. " Why, why did I not stay with the princess, I bet she is probably still back in Dali ." " Steiner!" I yelled but my words were muffed up. " Huh, who said that?" " It is me, Heather! I am in a crate!" Zidane came up on deck and Steiner like always accused him. " You, what have you done to the princess?!" " Don't worry she is fine, she is below in the engine room. I tried rolling around in the crate but every time I tried I would yelp out in pain. " Who said that?" Zidane said hearing my screaming.  
  
He kicked my crate and I yelled out in great pain. " Steiner , poke it with your sword." " No, Please no crud this is the end!" I yelled. I heard the sword go through and it sliced my arm a bit. " OWWWWW!!" I screamed. Zidane opened the hole that Steiner poked and opened the box I was in, and there I was. " Heather, what are you doing in there?" Zidane ripped off the tape on my mouth " OW, I got caught you moron! Now help me up!" 


	7. The Great Chase

Chapter 7: the great chase  
  
Zidane helped me up and undid the wire that bound my hands together. " Your hands.they are bleeding." He said as I clenched my teeth together and held my left wrist with my right hand. " You are left handed?" Steiner asked. I nodded my head as my eyes closed tightly and I streak of pain ran down my body. " I guess those people in Dali aren't as peaceful as they seem." Zidane said as Vivi and Dagger came out of the door from the engine room. " Heather!" Vivi yelled. " How did you get here? I thought you were left behind." Dagger said. " I got caught and stuffed in a box like Vivi did. And I guess they put my box on the ship." I said trying to stand up but falling down again. " Why are you bleeding?" Vivi asked. " Well, while I was distracting the men who caught me bound me with a wire then stuffed me in a box. And while Steiner was figuring out who was in the box, the knuckle -head sliced me with his sword!" " I'll fix that." Dagger said as she put her hands on my wrists and my arm. Then in a few seconds my cuts were gone! " Thanks." I said as she gave a hand to me and helped me up. I nodded to her and I focused on the front of the ship. I saw another black waltz! This one was the strongest and he had the power of thunder. "Everyone go into the control room and head towards lindblum, we got another black waltz following us! Everyone except for Vivi and I went into the control room. " Vivi, what is wrong?" " I don't know, I feel strange." " Look Vivi, it is not safe to be out here we need to go inside!" I said as the so -called dolls came to where we were and guarded us. " What are they doing?" I asked as the Waltz landed on our ship. " I demand the princess! I exist only to kill and I will kill all of you if you don't move!" " Vivi, go back into the control room now!" I ordered as the mage obeyed. " You will all regret it!" He said shooting lightning out of his fingers. All the black mages had fallen off the ship but I remained intact.  
  
I looked back to the control room Vivi having his hands pressing against the glass seeing the mages go down off the ship like a child tossing a doll down to the ground. I felt sorry for him; I don't know why I just did. Then the furry of the lightning became fiercer as the lightning shattered the glass sending small pieces everywhere. The others behind the control room ducked down to dodge the flying glass. As Dagger let go of the wheel I could feel the airship turning sharply to the cliffs surrounding us. " Someone grab the wheel!" I yelled as they all sprang up on their feet and dagger turned the wheel violently. I lost my balance and feel to the ground. Zidane like I was actually hurt ran over to me swaying back and forth. He held out a hand and I grabbed it. As I was being helped up the ship turned violently again dodging the cliffs. We both lost our balance and I knocked my head on the side of the ship, and it left a bruise. I rubbed my head a little but it didn't do any good. Then the ship stopped turning so sharply and we went on a straight course. Vivi and Steiner ran out and we were in a battle with the final black waltz! The battle was hard because I had to cure everyone a lot and never had to attack. Vivi and Steiner did their fire sword several times and it finally got the waltz tired. " I-I exist only t-to k-kill, I exist only to kill." He repeated as he flew off the airship. Vivi and I ran to the front of the ship to see where he went. "We better step on it! The battle is not over yet." I said rushing back to the control room. Vivi remained where he was; I guess he was thinking about the dolls. " Garnet- I mean dagger you are doing great, all we need to do is pick up the speed then I want to go into that gate over there." I pointed to a large gate in the distance. " Okay, got it." She replied. I turned around and faced Vivi. " Princess, I have something to tell you." " What is it?" " Well, I am sorry for treating you like. what I am trying to say is. I've been treating you like you were still a little kid, but your not your sixteen. Even though I am your same age I feel like I am older and I act older.but I'm not, I'm sorry." I cranked up the speed and bowed down to Garnet. I walked to Vivi and put a few tufts of hair behind my ears. " Vivi, I think it would be best if you went into the control room." Vivi ignored me or didn't hear me so he just looked out to the clouds. I leaned over the edge and saw the black waltz on some kind of.small air ship! " Everyone, back into the control room now!" I ordered pulling Vivi into the room. Zidane was still outside and was keeping track of where the waltz was. I ran outside to him when lightning came once again out of the waltz's hands. I ran in front of Zidane and reflected the attack with my sword, causing the small airship to catch on fire and crash. The airship suddenly turned unexpectedly and Zidane basically flew off the edge of the ship! I grabbed onto his one hand and could barely pull him up. I looked in front of the ship and a huge fire set off. I used my spare hand and held onto his hand. My feet were off the ground and I found out I was going to fall if I didn't grab onto something fast. " Steiner, give me a hand!" I said almost flipping over the edge. Steiner came over and grabbed my hand right in time as I had totally lost my balance. He pulled us up, but we weren't out of the tunnel yet. Another fire had started and we all ducked and covered our heads as the flames missed us. Next thing we knew we were out of the tunnel and we had barley made it out alive. Especially Zidane and I. 


	8. Challenge

Chapter 8: Challenge  
  
" Whew, that was close!" I said. " Are you okay Zidane?" Vivi asked. " Yah, thanks to Heather." " Yah, but old rusty here really saved us." I said patting Steiner annoyingly across Steiner's back. " No, I mean you caught me just in time. Thanks." " Your welcome, twas nothing really!" I said dramatically acting like I was in Shakespeare's plays. We all laughed and our airship made it into Lindblum Grand castle. " Wow, this place looks a lot bigger then Alexandria." I said marveling the castle. " Surely her Majesty's red rose could fit in here." Steiner said. A man with a gray beard game along and Dagger immediately knew who he was. They did some talking and I wasn't really paying any attention to any of it, I just marveled the machinery and all that junk. Then when I looked at everyone else I noticed they were all gone. " Hey, where did they go?" I walked around and found myself lost. I asked everyone, " Have you seen a guy with rusty armor, a guy with a tail or a black mage anywhere?" They would always say no and I would sigh of no relief. I swear I walked around the same area 15 times but no success. I then noticed the guards were guarding one area particular, so when I walked up to them they wouldn't let me pass. " Look, let me pass!" I said angered by the lack of service. " I can't let you pass!" He said. " Why not? I have every right to pass! I am the private of Alexandria!" " Prove it!" I reached in my pocket and grabbed the pendant. " You really are the private!" " Of course anyone could've told you that!" I said flicking my hair back. " Okay, just take me up to where the regent!" I said. " Yes ma'am." He said pulling the lever. The guard led me to a room where every one was staring at me. " Where have you been?" Zidane asked. " Just got side tracked, that is all." I said walking over next to Steiner. I looked up to the chair and saw an Ogolop sitting in the regent's chair. " Eww, what is an Ogolop doing in the regent's chair?!!!!!" " That is the regent." " It is?!?!?!?!" I said in absolute shock. " Gwok you should learn some manners!" " Sorry, gall can't you take a joke.I knew that!" I said laughing. kind of. " So you made it back safe." " Safe? You mean you were expecting our arrival?" Dagger asked. " Gwok I was the one who ordered Talantus to kidnap you." Every one was shocked, even me who was still finding it hard to believe that the regent was a.bug. " Well what are we waiting for lets eat!" The regent finally said. Zidane chose to leave and eat some more junky food at the local Bar, I would throw up if I had to eat that junk! I Hate beer! I munched on some corn, turkey and Chicken that was exceptional! It was better then the stuff at Alexandria, this was the best food I had eaten in a while. When I was finished I just remembered that my boyfriend had gotten a job in Lindblum, so I decided to ask the regent, " Regent, have you heard of a man named Brad? He was a friend of mine." The regent looked at me with a sad look on his face. " What? What happened to him?!" I yelled. " I am sorry Gwok to report that he died. He was my greatest warrior." " NO!" I yelled. " Brad that loser, you still love him?" Steiner said. " YES I DO! AND HE IS NOT A LOSER! IF YOU CALL HIM THAT AGAIN I WILL BEAT YOU UP SO HARD!" I screamed as I ran out sobbing. I stopped crying after making it to the Industrial District. I looked around at all the simpletons who were walking around dazing at thing. It was like they would just stare all day long. All except for one person looked dazed, this one was an.I don't know what the heck it was but it was sure different looking. 'it' walked into the pub and I followed. I found 'it' sitting at the counter so I sat at an opened seat next to it. " Hi, my name is- " Don't bother me, I'm drinking." " uh.okay.never mind then." I waited till it put the drink down and it stared at me. " What is your problem?" It asked. " Well you said don't bother me I'm drinking. I am just waiting for you to finish." " Your from Alexandria aren't you." " Yah, how can you tell?" " Alexandrians are stupid." " Man, you sure are nice aren't cha?" I said ordering a root beer, " So, what is your name?" I asked. 'It' didn't respond. " Look, I am just trying to be nice.you can do the same." " Freya, that is my name. Now just leave me alone." " Okay.Freya." I sighed and finished my drink. After that I got off the seat and started walking when Freya said, " You coming to the Festival of the hunt?" " Um.I don't know." " You scared?" " Yah, right.I am not scared!" I snapped. " Then compete against me in the Festival," " Your on!" I said shaking her hand to make the contest official. "By the way, my name is Heather and I've got one thing to say to you. You are going down!" 


	9. The festival of the hunt

Chapter 9: The Festival of the hunt!  
  
I didn't really know what to say after that, I guess I thought to soon. I didn't really wanna fight, I guess I say a lot of stuff without thinking. I ran out of the bar and totally crashed into a person. " Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! I should've looked where I was going!" I had run into a man who wore a black robe and hood and I found it hard to look into his face. He didn't really apologize, he just brushed himself off and moved on. I decided to go back to the castle to sign up for the Festival of the hunt. I walked into the guest room, and I saw Steiner talking to Zidane. " What have you done with the Princess?!" Steiner scolded to Zidane. " C'mon Steiner, Zidane is not a criminal.anymore so just lay off!" " You stay out of this!" Steiner kept on going and going until I just had to interrupt him. " Are any of you competing In the Festival?" " Certainly not! I will not play in such a childish game." " It isn't childish, wild monsters run around and you have to kill them without actually being killed yourself. Winner gets what ever they like." " Hmm, maybe." Zidane said. " So rusty.are you in? Oh no wait you can't you are just too weak!" I laughed. " Now see here, I will enter, and I will beat you fair and Square!" Steiner said. " Hah, you are like a dumb child. have to bribe them in order for them to do it!" I yelled walking out of the guest room. After a few hours all the competitors came and met in one place. The guard explained the rules and I was sent to the business district with Vivi, who was also bribed by Zidane. Zidane and Steiner went to Industrial district, Zidane only did it for the Gil and the Girl (Dagger). Freya was theater and so was anyone else who joined. "So competitor Heather, what do you want for your reward?" the guard asked. " Hmm, I'll take a...uh..I'll take the Gil!" " Me too!" Zidane said. Okay get to your posts! Vivi and I made it to the bus cab thing. Vivi was a little shaky so I tried to cheer him up. " Nothing to worry about Vivi, the monsters aren't hard at all.you just need to keep your courage up that is all!" ".Okay." " I will be backing you up so I will make sure that no monster even touches you!" I said. " You don't have to be scared because you are strong, I am not really strong at all." " Sure you are Vivi, you are the toughest black mage I know! C'mon you beat those waltz's didn't you?" " Kind of," " These monsters are so weak you can just give them one fire ball and they will die instantly!" " Really?" " I've never lied in my life Vivi, the worst thing they could do is show their teeth, but you will never overcome your fears unless you meet them face to face." " I feel a little better." " Besides when I was your age I could slay any dragon coming my way! That was what I had to do to become a bodyguard. Of course Steiner just got lucky." " So how many monsters do we have to fight?" " Oh, as many as you can get your hands on, that is what makes it a competition!" We were dropped off and I drew my sword from my holder. " Good luck Vivi, wish that you become the master hunter!" And I was off I was on a roll, I had made it to my final destination and I had made it through with a whopping 200 pts! Then when I turned my back a Giant Zonghol was coming Vivi's way. Dagger half closing her eyes saw the Giant Zonghol stampede towards Vivi. It seemed to be the center of attention with the crowd. " Oh man, that kid don't got a chance!" Some would say. " How much you wanna bet that the Kid is going to go to the hospital." Some more people would say. " Come on Vivi, Heather! You can do it!" Dagger thought holding her breath. " Vivi!" I yelled as I grabbed him before he was run over. " I didn't know this thing was here!" I said standing up. " Vivi, go to another district! I'll take care of this!" Vivi ran off and I was stuck with the mother load of all points in the festival. The festival was over; I currently the highest scorer in history (260 pts) and was given 1000 Gil for my efforts. " I guess you one.what was your name again?" " My name is Heather, you put up a good fight, 200 pts." " Congratulations to all who participated, now let us have a feast!" We all went to the table where even more food was placed. " Uh, sorry regent.I am still full from the last meal we had." " Okay gwok suit yourself." I turned to Dagger who was not eating anything. " Why aren't you eating?" I asked. " I guess I am not that hungry." I watched Steiner eat; it was so gruesome and disgusting the way he ate. He didn't even keep his mouth closed. " Gall, Steiner close your mouth! You are so nasty! Even Vivi has better manners then you do, and you are 33!" " Well I don't see you eating anything!" He said as he spat out chunks of corn. I covered my face to block the flying chips of corn. " Just close your mouth when you chew, and don't talk with your mouth full of corn!" " You sound like my mother." I smelled my plate and noticed a foul stench coming out of it. " What is that smell?" I asked. Then I watched everyone fall to the ground asleep. " Sleeping weed!" I gasped. Dagger and Steiner were the only ones awake and Steiner was over reacting. " Come on, there shouldn't be any in your dish." Dagger said. " Wait, you put a sleeping weed in everyone's dish?" I said. " Uh not exactly." Dagger said. " We have to wake everyone up!" I said. " No, that is the whole point of the weed.we have to escape!" Dagger said running out of the room. 


	10. Mystery Man

Chapter 10: Mystery man  
  
Zidane woke up to notice Dagger, Steiner, and Heather gone. " Dang it! They put sleeping weed in!" " How did they get sleeping weed?" Vivi asked. " Um.. I gave it to Dagger, she said she had trouble sleeping." " There is more to that girl then meets the eye." Freya said. --------------------------------------------------------------------- Dagger Steiner and Heather had made it out of Lindblum running. " Dagger, why would you want to leave?" I asked. " Maybe you should've stayed back there, if you are going to miss Zidane so much." Steiner said. " Take that back!!" I yelled my cheeks turning rosy. " Stop it you two!" Dagger said. I stopped and faced back to Lindblum, " Hmm, I wonder if they are awake yet." I turned back and then caught back up with Steiner and Dagger. Zidane and Crew made it into Gizamalukes Grotto; new member of the team had come and they were confused by the way you had to ring bells in order for them to open. Freya was distraught over the loss of her friends. They looked around and saw those Bimbo's Zorn and Thorn. " You! Why are you here?" Zorn shouted. " Be here you should not!" Thorn hollered. They sent out mages by the doubles and just like the snap of a finger they were beaten. Vivi wasn't happy fighting these mages; they looked like him.why did they deserve to die? Zorn and Thorn ran like the cowards they were and vanished. They made it to the end of the Grotto when a few rat people came running out scared to death. " Sir Gizamaluke has gone mad!" They shouted. They soon made it to Bermicia and rang all the bells to open all of the doors. They then made it to a giant statue. " How I get up?" Quina (The new member) said. Freya had jumped up to the top of the statue in one jump and Zidane said, " Why don't you and Vivi just walk inside, Freya and I will meet you at the top." He jumped one part of the statue at a time. He and Freya had hidden behind many small statues. Then as they look out to who was talking they saw Beatrix, The Queen and a mystery man. " Hey, isn't that the queen?" Zidane whispered. " Yah, and Beatrix and some one else.I can't tell who that person is." Freya whispered. " So we drove all the Bermicians out?" The queen asked fanning herself. " Yes, just like you ordered." Beatrix said. " Good, we shall set the Mage army to Clerya!" The mystery man said. " Mage army? Clerya?" Freya said. " What is Clerya?" Zidane asked. Freya refused to answer the question and decided to run out and stop them. " No! Freya!" Zidane yelled running after her. I had followed Steiner and Dagger to the gate where you can see Alexandria. Dagger was stuffed into a bag filled with nasty smelling Pickles. " Gall, Steiner! Could you have gotten something less rotten smelling?!" I asked. We made it to two guards who examined the bag. " Eww! Gashel Pickles!" One said backing away from the bag. " Oh yah, my favorite!" I said. " Yah, my wife here just loves Pickles!" Steiner said. !!!! I kicked him on the foot and he yelped in pain. " WELL WE BETTER GET GOING BEFORE WE MISS THE CAB TO TRENO!!!" I said in a harsh voice. The guards stared at me and I felt a little embarrassed. " Uh, I mean.we've been wanting to buy a home in Alexandria, I just can't wait to get there!" I said. " Oh of course!" One guard said letting the gate open. " Thank you!" Steiner said. We walked in the back alleyway and I kicked Steiner really really hard on his foot. " Oh, you are going to get it once we make it to the castle!" I yelled. 


	11. Let Down

Chapter 11: Let Down  
  
" What are you going to do to Clerya?!" Freya snapped. " Beatrix, I thought you drove them all away." The queen said. " Don't worry your highness, I'll take care of them!" Beatrix said as Vivi and Quina made it into the scene. The battle was on! Home team Vs. The mighty Beatrix! Vivi cast his newly learned Blizzard and Freya cast her rice's wind! Zidane attacked and Quina attacked too. " Ha you are all no match for me! Climhazzard!" She cast it on everyone and the home team lost. " Now, you know what I mean when I say I can slay 100 men single handedly!" I let Dagger out of the bag. " We made it," She said. " Yep, but lets try to be more careful next time." I said shooting an angry look at Steiner. " But the important thing is that we made it," I said letting the problem go. We all walked to the air cab, Steiner was munching on a few Pickles. " Steiner.err.never mind." I said with a disgusted look on my face. We talked to a man who said the cab wasn't leaving for a few minutes so we walked inside a place where they served Bundit cakes. Steiner pickles in hand decided to grab some cake. I smacked my head on my forehead. " Dagger! Why did you have to bring Steiner?" I decided to get some fresh air outside, since I couldn't stand seeing Steiner stuff himself with pickles and cake. " No! we missed our cab!" a familiar voice said. " Huh?" I turned around to see the two people from the gang. " Hey, haven't I seen you two before?" I asked. " Oh yah, you are that one guard lady!" One said. " I'm Cinna, this is Marcus." They held out a grubby hand, " Pleasure." I said keeping my hand away from their grubby hands. " Hey you can't take a handshake?" Cinna said. " No," I said returning to where Steiner and Dagger were. The mystery man looked down at all the pitiful faces. He showed neither mercy nor consern for the people who lye helpless on the ground, in the rain. All he did was flick his silver hair back. Zidane and everyone could hear the clunk, clunk of his metal shoes on the ground and when Freya looked up to the man all she saw the glaring sunlight and a flutter of dragon wings. It was a disappointing time for Freya; she felt that she had failed to protect Bermicia and the people she had loved forever. As I walked away I heard Cinna and Marcus talking. " What is it about Alexandrians? They are so uptight!" " Yah, tell me about it." I ignored what they said after that but I knew it was about me. I walked to Dagger, " Gar- Dagger I think you have some visitors." I said pointing my thumb outside. Dagger nodded to me and walked outside. Meanwhile I watch Steiner pig out on Pickles and cake. " Nasty, c'mon you are an adult now start acting like one!" I said holding my hands to my hips. He immediately stopped eating and started staring out the door. I looked over to where he was staring and I smirked at the sight of a beautiful girl probably in her late 20s. " Ohhhh, I get it now!" I laughed giving Steiner a smart smile. " What?!" He said snapping back into reality. " Why don't you go introduce yourself to her." I said elbowing Steiner. He stood up and walked towards the girl. He was talking to her, jabbering about something stupid. Meanwhile I looked into the doorway and saw a hooded man, the exact same one I had saw in Lindblum. " Hey, you were the guy who bumped into me the day of the festival!" " Uh, excuse me." He said in a low voice. " Hmm that was odd, he followed me from Lindblum to here." I thought to myself as the man pushed himself away from me. " Hey, why are you walking around with a hood over you? Why aren't you willing to show your face?" I asked trying to examine the mystery man behind the mask. " Quit being so nosy!" He said pushing me down to the ground. " Err, what did you do that for?!" I screamed as I stayed on the ground. I was pretty mad at the man who pushed me, but I decided to put my troubles aside and check on Garnet. " Cab toTreno!" a man shouted. I soon got myself up and ran over to Steiner, who was obviously flirting with the lady. " Steiner, sorry to break up this love scene.but we have to leave now." " Okay." He said disappointed. We walked outside to Dagger and Marcus who were already getting on the cab. We ran inside right at the last minute before the cab took off. I sat in the first seat at I saw. I looked out the window and saw the beautiful scenery, the mountains and the rivers. I saw Steiner who was staring at me. " Is this seat taken?" He asked. " Yes." I lied. He sat down in it anyway and I rolled my eyes. " Nice scenery." He said to me. " ..yah." I said. I looked at my own reflection in the window, my shoulder length brunette hair, my royal blue eyes, my Bracelet around my wrist (Which I got from my boyfriend) and finally my frown, which had always showed since I could remember. My boyfriend always told me to always smile, but now that he is gone it remains only a distant memory.  
  
..Brad.. ...I wish you were here by my side.. 


	12. No concern

Chapter 12: no concern  
  
My cheek pressed against the glass. I was a little tired but I wanted to stay awake. My eyes closed a bit and before I knew it I was asleep like a rock. I woke up to the screeching wheels suddenly coming to a stop. " Whoa, what is going on?" I asked alert. Steiner and Dagger were gone and Marcus was too. " Captain, what is going on?" " There is something out there!" He yelled. I sighed and walked out of the door. I expected to see an animal or something but I saw the Black waltz #3! Everyone was low on life so I cured him or her all unexpectedly. " Heather, I thought you were asleep!" Steiner said. " Well I woke up so now we can finish this stupid mage off!" I said. Marcus hit poorly, but Steiner hit with tremendous power and killed the waltz in one hit! We did our little victory dance thing; Marcus just stood there and tried looked all powerful, which he wasn't. We got back into the cab and everything ran smoothly from there. The cab finally came to a stop and we made it to the other gate thing. We showed them our ticket. " Yes you may pass, but have you seen a beautiful young girl or a knight?" " Uh.no." We all said as the gate opened. We walked out of the gate and we talked as we walked. " Hey, he said girl and a knight right?" I asked. " Yah," Marcus replied. " He didn't say anything about a private or another girl." I said. " Does that mean that the queen doesn't really care if I return?" " I am sure she wants you back as much as she wants Steiner." Dagger said. " I hope your right." Zidane and crew made it to Clerya. " That it? It no look like city to me." Quina said. " Clerya is inside the tornado, the whole reason it is inside is because of intruders." Freya said. " This is where we go next, right?" Vivi asked. " Right, all we need to do is go inside the whirl wind." Freya announced. We made it to Treno, the city that never sleeps. I never saw anyplace like it, I never actually knew there was a city like this. We all went our separate ways, Dagger went with Marcus, Steiner went alone and I went alone. I went to the auction house where they were bidding on a Rat tail. " Man, who would be stupid enough to buy a rat tail?" I thought peering at all the auctioneers. I looked up to the balcony where I saw a tall man with silver hair. " Who is that? Why does he look so familiar?" I asked myself as the man shot me a deadly smile. " Inside that?" Vivi asked. " Yes, then we will press forward to the top and meet the king of Bermicia." Freya said as she walked right inside. Zidane and the others followed. Once they got inside they saw nothing but sand and dust caves. " Doesn't look like any city to me." Zidane said. " C'mon we aren't even there yet!" Freya said as two Alexandrian soldiers came running to us. I stood in a fighting stance to show him I was no coward and that I was tough enough to handle anything. He showed no fear as well but he didn't act like I did. I then saw him stand up; he flicked his silvery hair back like he was trying to imitate my victory dance. I held out my fists to him and he disappeared. It was like he knew me.I don't get it. I stood in a trance for a while; just staring at where he sat and never blinked once. I soon snapped back into reality and looked around to the auctioneers. " Topaz going once!" the auction man yelled. I looked at the gleaming jewel in his hands and I saw an image of Ifrit inside. "Why all these guards coming?" Quina said as they all reached Clerya. " I don't know.I am surprised they know about this place." Freya said. " Welcome Freya!" One man said walking towards them. " Come, you all look weary.come rest in the inn." The man said pointing to the building in back of him. " Uh, I'll just stay outside." Vivi said. " Ahh! You are one of them!" The man yelled in horror. " No I am not! I won't cause any harm!" Vivi said. The man loosened up a bit but still was afraid. Zidane stretched and said, " Well, I am going to get some shut eye!" " I stay," Quina said. " Me too," Freya said. " Okay, suit yourselves." Zidane said walking into the inn. Vivi walked around Clerya getting the same response from everyone. " Mommy! Help! It is one of them!" and " You!" " No, I am not one of them! Please, I won't hurt anyone!" Vivi would reply over and over again.  
  
Quina walked around Clerya, hoping to find some good food (Frogs) to eat. She, finding no success decided to talk to someone. " Hi, you got yummies?" She would ask. " Yummies?" The people thought. " You have no Yummies?! We cook you for breakfast!" Quina yelled getting out her fork. " Whoa! How did you do that?!" I yelled running up to the auction man. " What?" " How did you get that image of Ifrit on that Topaz?" The man looked at the Jewel all over. " I don't see anything." He replied. " What ever! How much you want for it?" I asked. " 10,000 Gil." " 10,000! That is a lot for a jewel don't you think?" " C'mon take it or leave it." " Okay, I'll pay your stupid fine." I said fishing in my pockets. " 11,000 Gil!" An auctioneer yelled. " Oh you want this jewel? Well, this one is mine!" I yelled. " Bring it on!" 


	13. Gargant Roo

Chapter 13: Gargant roo  
  
" 15,000 Gil!" The auctioneer yelled. " 20,000!" I yelled. " Hmm" " 20,000 Gil going once!" The auction man yelled. " 25,000 Gil!" The auctioneer yelled. " Uh oh, I just have one more cent left! 25,001 Gil!" I yelled. " Hmm," The auctioneer thought. " Any more?" The Auction man asked. Hearing the silence of the room he yelled " Sold for 25,001 Gil!" He yelled. " Yah! Wahoo!" I yelled jumping up and down. The auction man gave me the jewel and I stared at it intently. " You know you got ripped off for that Jewel." The man said. " I don't care, it is all worth it to me." I said putting the jewel in my pocket. I went to the docks and saw Steiner and Dagger getting ready to head off in to doctor tots with Marcus. " What took you? Marcus asked. " I went shopping." I replied as we went into the boat. " For what?" Dagger asked. I fished in my pockets for my Topaz and showed it to her. " How much did it cost?" Steiner asked. " 25,001 Gil." " You idiot! That was all our money!" Steiner yelled. " What, you don't got any money?" I asked. " Of course not!" " Well as a captain, I thought you would be more prepared." I said softly. " I can't believe you sold all our money for a stupid Jewel!" Steiner scowled. " Wait Steiner, come look at this." Dagger said admiring the Jewel. Steiner looked. " I don't see anything." He said. " How can you not see it? It is as plain as day, Ifrit's image is in it!" I yelled. " I am curious to why you can't see it either." Dagger said. " Hmm, maybe only summoners can see it, no one else was able to see it except me at the auction." I said. We walked up the long stairs to see doctor tot. " Garnet!" Tot yelled. " Oh doctor!" Dagger yelled back. " It has been a while since I've seen you." Tot said. " Sorry to brake up this happy moment but we are looking for the way to Alexandria- No we are looking for a way to cure Blank!" Dagger interrupted. " Hey, this is a new thing to me! Why didn't you tell me we were going to- is there anyway to be cured after being petrified?" Marcus interrupted. " Well, there is a way.you have to get the Super soft." " Where can we find this Super soft?" Steiner asked. " I think I've got some." Tot said. (Now that is not really the way it goes but just pretend it is) He handed Marcus the Super soft and Marcus put it in his pocket. " Now you said something about getting to Alexandria?" Tot said finally. " Yah we were- we want to know what the shortest route is from here." Steiner interrupted. " It just so happens there is an underground tunnel leading to Alexandria from Treno, it is called Gargant roo." Tot walked up his ladder and opened a little passage at the top. Since everyone kept interrupting me I decided not to say anything, but it was odd that just when we needed it there was an underground passage.  
  
Zidane had just waken up from his nap. He walked around the quiet village; everything was peaceful and happy. Vivi was an acceptation though, he was accused of being something he was not. Zidane wanted to comfort Vivi but all he could say was, " Anything I can do to help?" " I don't know, I just don't feel right when these people are telling me I am bad.I am not bad am I?" Vivi replied. " No you are a good person. You just need to show them that." " Really?" " Really." It was quiet for a while.a little too quiet. They looked over the now empty streets of Clerya. " Where is everyone?" Zidane asked. Just then a scream of terror came out, " Help! The prince is caught!" A soldier yelled. " What is going on?" Zidane asked. " The Prince is caught by a monster!" He yelled. Quickly Freya and Quina came and they went to battle the monster. Gargant roo was kind of a creepy place. It gave away a sort of dark droopy feeling to it. " Go down and pull the switch, then the Gargant will come." Tot said. " Goodbye tot!" Dagger yelled as we all walked down the path. " Okay, I'll pull the switch, you all catch the.thing when it comes." I yelled running towards the switch. I pulled down the switch and for a second nothing happened. " Hey, I thought this thing would work." I said accidentally kicking the switch up. We paused and then we heard an odd noise. " Here comes the Gargant!" Marcus said as we all hopped on. We all sat in the seats. I sat with stupid old Steiner and Dagger sat with Marcus the moron. " Well things seem to be running smoothly so far." Marcus said. We all heard a strange slithery noise and a hiss sound. " uh oh," I said standing up. The Gargant stopped and shook the seats we sat in. " Don't worry, I'll go see what is going on!" I said jumping off. " Holy Geez! That snake is huge!" I yelled drawing out my sword. The snake hissed at me and I gave it a good slicing with my sword. Though my hit was powerful it didn't take as many hit points as I expected. " Flames of Heck!" I yelled summoning Ifrit. The Jewel from my pocket glowed. I gave this summon all my might and what do you know it killed the snake! I hopped back onto the carriage and sat down. " Don't worry, you guys didn't miss anything." I said as the Gargant made it to Alexandria. " Home again." Steiner said. " Man I can't wait to tell Beatrix all the stuff I went through!" I thought to myself as we walked up the stairs. We walked for a little while until this huge gate blocked our way to moving on. We ran back and that was blocked too. " No!" I yelled. " He he, trapped like rats!" Zorn yelled. " Let us go you idiots!" I yelled. " Idiots we may be but smart idiots!" Thorn said. Soon Dagger and I were transported into Dagger's room. The queen and the mystery man I had seen the night before showed up. " Hey, I know you!" I yelled to the man. " My name is Kuja." The man said to Me. He walked up to Garnet and Garnet started walking away from him. The Kuja caught her and cast a sleeping spell on her. 


	14. Steal Eidolons

Chapter 14: Steal Eidolons  
  
" Garnet!" I screamed as Kuja held the motionless body. Kuja observed me carefully and noticed a small bracelet I had with a beautiful silver chain and an aquamarine on the ends. "May I see what is on your hand?" he asked. I looked at my bracelet and then at him. " I believe it holds great power.give it to me!" He snapped. " No!" I yelled holding onto it tight. He held out a hand and instantly made it float in mid air! " No, that is the source of my power!" oh my gosh I was totally not supposed to say that! The bracelet flew into his hands and he put his hands into a fist. I heard a crunch sound and I knew he had broken the source of all my magic, except for my eidolons. " No! Kuja you beast!" I yelled.." He walked towards me, Every step he took towards me I moved back a step. He threw up the Bracelet in the air and I saw pieces of aquamarine everywhere. It shimmered against the sun in the window, and then it fell to the ground. I fell to my knees trying to pick up the pieces until Kuja grabbed my hair. " Ugh, err- I will make sure you won't become a nuisance in the future." He interrupted as he squeezed my hair as tight as he could until he dropped me onto the ground. The queen laughed at my weakness, " Your highness. I don't get it." I said barely being able to stand up. " Of course you don't understand it! You and that knuckle head Steiner have always been a burden to Alexandria!" " But.why do this to your own daughter?" I said falling down on the ground again. " Take her away, and make sure she is beheaded!" The queen said as Zorn and thorn pulled me into the dungeon. " You, the guard! You are first!" Thorn shouted. " First you are!" Zorn shouted. " Alright, I'll go." I said finding no hope inside myself to press on. They started dancing around me and I felt this overwhelming feeling over me. The pain was unbearable and I cringed. I felt all my magic being pulled out of me one by one, Shiva, Leviathan.all gone. The stealing was over after a minute or two; I was so weak that I couldn't even open my eyes. Zorn and thorn left me on the bed and examined Garnet. It turned out she had the same Eidolons as me.that gave relief to me a little, now I was the only one who was powerless. Zorn and Thorn left and Beatrix walked in. She saw Garnet chained to the wall. " So it was true.she did mean to harm the Princess." Zidane, Steiner and crew came and saw Garnet tied to the wall. Vivi was the only one who really noticed me. Beatrix walked up beside him, she looked at me carefully. "something is wrong." " How can you tell?" Vivi asked. " I don't know why.I just feel as if." Zidane ran up, " Dagger is okay. She is just asleep." I listened to the whole conversation and managed to move my foot a little. " Forget.About.Me.Gar..net needs.help." " Heather, what is wrong with you?" Vivi asked. " My.Power.is.all..gone, I.can't.protect.Garnet.anymore." I said slowly. " Don't worry, you'll be okay we'll just- no.get.Gar.net out..of.here, Plan.to.behead her." " Why? What is the queen up to?" Zidane asked. I didn't say anything. " Heather, please tell me!" Zidane said. " ..Please.get.Garnet.out, Please." I then fell unconscious and was unaware that the queen and Kuja had just made their way into the room. ..Please.get.out.now. " Queen, are you really trying to hurt Garnet?" Beatrix asked. " She is of no use anymore." The queen replied. " I can't serve you anymore!" Beatrix said drawing her sword. " Me too!" Freya yelled. " How cute you've joined forces!" Kuja said. " Are you Kuja?" Zidane asked. " Yes indeed I am." Dagger woke up in Zidane's arms and Zidane let her down. " Mother, what are you doing?" She asked. The queen refused to answer. " Tell me!" Dagger yelled. The queen walked out the door, Kuja beside her and Zorn and Thorn hopped in. " You all pay!" Thorn snapped. Thorn sent out a big pink dog, the dog growled with its sharp pointy teeth showing. " Zidane, take the others and go!" Freya yelled. " Beatrix and I will handle everything!" Zidane nodded and the rest ran out the door, Heather being held by Steiner. They ran to one point in the dungeon and Steiner stopped. " What are you waiting for?" Zidane yelled. " Beatrix has served the queen all these years. Zidane can I ask you a favor?" " Why are you being so formal?" Zidane asked. " Please take the princess out safely.Heather too." " Okay, got it." Steiner gave Heather to Zidane and ran off. " Why is everyone risking their lives to save me? Dagger asked. " Don't worry about them, they'll be fine!" Zidane said. " I hope so." Dagger said running behind them. 


	15. Wake up Call

Chapter 15 Wake up call  
  
I was asleep through this part  
  
Zidane, Vivi and Dagger ran down to where Dagger was captured before. Then as they made there way the gate blocked their way out! " Not again!" Dagger yelled. " Dang it!" (Note I don't swear) Zidane yelled. They ran to the other gate and that closed to! Zorn and Thorn popped into the scene. " Ha ha, trapped like rats!" Thorn yelled. " Trapped like rats you are!" Zorn laughed. " Dang it you jerks!" Zidane yelled. " Jerks we may be but clever jerks!" Zorn said joyfully. Blank and Marcus soon entered the scene and kicked Zorn and Thorn. " Man I love you guys!" Zidane said. " Don't worry about us! Just get out of here!" Blank yelled. I woke up in Zidane's arms. I looked up into his stern face; I had never seen him so.I don't know how to put it. " Zidane! What is going on?" I asked him as he stopped and looked into my eyes. I have to admit I hated eye contact almost as much as I hated Steiner and his stupidity. " You can put me down now," I said blinking once out of our trance staring at each other. He put my down and I brushed myself off. I looked around to see we were on a Gargant. " Huh? Where are Steiner and Freya?" I asked. Everyone remained silent. " They are.back there.aren't they?" I asked looking back to Alexandria. Zidane nodded. We found the Gargant come to a stop and it shook the thing we were on. " Uh oh," I said. Zidane, Vivi and Dagger jumped off and I stayed on. " Why aren't you coming?" Vivi asked. I refused to answer. They all assumed I was still tired and ran off without me! I sat and thought about my Eidolons and how the Queen betrayed me. I fished in my pockets for my Topaz. " That is odd.I knew I put it in here." I said finding nothing. " Oh no!! They took it too!" I yelled looking inside all my pockets. I heard a slithery noise and then I shut up. I stayed silent until Zidane & co returned to the thing I was in. Zidane looked at me again and I could tell he thought there was something wrong with me. " What is wrong?" He asked. " ...." We all heard another slithery noise and saw a snake coming right toward us! " Crud!" I yelled as the Gargant grew faster. " We are going to miss Treno!" Zidane said as we watched us pass the way to Treno. " I am guessing that was our stop." I said as the snake stopped. I turned around and saw a strong light coming. " Everyone DUCK!" I yelled as I lost my balance and fell to my knees. AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
There was breaking and snapping of boards..  
  
.I felt myself hurdle off the ship and onto the solid earth..  
  
.The only question that was in my mind was.  
  
...Why?...  
  
I woke up in the pinnacle rocks, a place I had once visited in my early days of protecting Garnet. Dagger was lying on the ground and seemed to be knocked out. Vivi was inside the ruins of what used to the passenger carrier, the poor Gargant probably fell off the cliff or something. Zidane was nowhere to be found. " Vivi.what happened?" I asked putting a few strands of hair behind my ears. Vivi didn't answer and Zidane just popped into the scene. " You okay?" Zidane asked jumping right next to me. " Yah.Okay I guess." I said as a man with a huge beard entered the scene. " Do you know that your magic destroyed Clerya?" He asked me. " Me? My magic?" I asked. " C'mon I wouldn't do it on purpose!" I yelled. " No, but you have one more chance to get your Eidolons back." He said stroking his beard. " Please! I-I mean- " Only the master can control the Eidolons attacks." " I don't know, I don't want to hurt anyone anymore." I said as Dagger woke up. " You make your decision.If you want to you have to put together the Hero's story." The man disappeared and I was left with a major decision. " What do you think Zidane?" I asked. " Me?! Well it is your decision." He said. " C'mon! I need you now more then ever!" I cried grabbing his hands. He looked at his hands and looked at my face over and over again. " Well, uh I.um." He choked. I let go of his hands and I looked out into the distance. " I guess you are right, it is my decision." I said as the wind blew my hair.  
  
..I don't want to make a decision.  
  
.But I have to. 


	16. Chained down to regret

Chapter 16: Chained down to regret  
  
" I will try to get my summons back." I said closing my eyes. I drew out my sword and stabbed it into the ground. I felt this enormous pain rush over me, even worse then anything that I ever felt. I crouched down and fell down to the ground. " The bond.I can't break it!"  
  
Flash back  
  
" So what is your name and why have you come to Alexandria?" " My name is Heather your highness, and I have come for a job as a bodyguard." " As queen of Alexandria I want to know if you are willing to sacrifice your life for my daughter Garnet?" " Yes ma'am, I will do whatever you order me to." " Then I hereby knight you as Body guard and Private of Alexandria!" The queen placed a sword on heather's shoulder. " How old are you my dear?" " Twelve your grace." " So is my daughter, but I want to make sure you will forever bond yourself to your job." " Okay." " Zorn, Thorn! Make sure the private will listen to my every order and command!"  
  
And so it came. The jesters placed a powerful spell on me. So I was obedient to every order...and I also was bound to my sword and to never give up my job as private. Flash back over  
  
" Heather.what is wrong?" Dagger asked as I finally snapped back into reality. " Huh?" I said blinking a few times. " You look all pale." Vivi said to me. "Oh.I guess I am just feeling a little light headed." I said. My knees were all wobbly and I felt like they were going to give way any moment. I pulled the sword out of the ground with all the strength I had left. Now when I put it in my case I felt like it was ten times heavier then it was when I took it out. It was like every time I left my sword my energy would be taken away every second I wasted, leaving me with almost nothing. " You guys I can't go on." I said falling to my knees. " Why not? All you need is a little- No I can't go on!" I interrupted. " Rest won't help me! My sword is the only thing keeping me from quitting my job as private! Every second I waste without it the more energy will be taken out of me!" I yelled. " Lindblum is close by.once we get there we will take you to a hospital or an inn." Zidane said lending a hand to me; I refused to grab it. " C'mon, the sooner you grab my hand the sooner we can go to Lindblum!" He said just grabbing my hand instead of me grabbing it. As soon as I was let up I felt a warm feeling inside; I couldn't tell if it was love or more energy but who cares it was the same thing in my case. Zidane put my arm over his shoulder, kind of as a crutch. I felt his warmth and kindness inside me and I wasn't sure if he had a crush on me or not. Once we saw Lindblum we heard the red rose airship coming closer. " Oh my gosh! The red rose!" I yelled suddenly having the energy to let go of Zidane and run for all I was worth. I stopped and I saw a blue light shining out of the ship! I then realized that MY Atomos was being used to destroy Lindblum! " NO!!!!" I screamed out in tears. Now it was two cities I was responsible for, Clerya and Lindblum! " No, No, No this cannot be happening!" I yelled covering my eyes. Dagger, Zidane and Vivi ran up to me. Dagger was crying next to me and Vivi and Zidane tried to comfort us. I stood up and drew out my sword. " Queen Brahne! I will never live this down!" I yelled half sobbing half angered. I put my sword back and I fell back to the ground. I decided that I would comfort Dagger. I hugged her and tears were flooding down my face as well, " Don't worry Garnet, Everything will be alright soon.I swear by it." I said. I looked back to Lindblum and felt sweltering anger fills up inside as many things were being swallowed. I couldn't bear the pain that I was inflicting on thousands of people and especially Garnet. " This is all my fault! I have to do something about it!" I screamed running into Lindblum. " Heather!" Zidane yelled helping Dagger up. I made it inside the Castle; Mages were still running around and I was desperate to go to the top of the Castle. " Kill!" The mages yelled after me. Since I had no magic or power I ran for my life; dodging fireball after fireball. I went up the elevator thing and when I looked down Mages were breaking the chords with their fire! " Leave me alone!" I yelled as a chord snapped. The elevator was tilted to the right as I grasped the left side with my hands. " Kill!" The mages yelled as the other Chord snapped. 


	17. Trust me

Chapter 17: Trust me  
  
The elevator plunged down with enormous speed. I got off at the middle drop off before the elevator brought me almost to my Death or Major injuries. I took a sigh of relief but before I knew it the mages came surrounding me! " Dang it! Surrounded!" I said backing off to where the elevator used to be. " Kill! Kill!" The mages said coming closer and me backing closer to the giant hole. Just as I thought I lost hope I heard Zidane come!" Let Heather go you (Beep)!" " Kill!" the Mages said turning the other way. I stepped back a little bit still a little freaked out. I suddenly lost my balance and my arms flailed backwards. I had fallen off the edge when Zidane lunged forward and grabbed one of my arms. " Wow, thanks!" I said trying to grab his hand with another hand. Zidane tried to pull me up but it was no use. " Zidane! Just let go of my hand," I said. Our hands were both sweaty from holding each other so long. " Just give me your other hand!" He said. My hands were slipping, " Zidane.trust me! If you just grab a rope and toss one end down everything will be fine!" Zidane's hands were slipping also and I knew this moment had to end. " Goodbye." I said as my hand slipped off his and I fell into the hole. I landed on a pile of electric rubble. I tried to get up but I felt a sharp pain in my leg. Dang it.I sprained my ankle! I saw the rope come down and I couldn't reach it without standing up. "Grab the rope!" Zidane yelled. " I can't!" I yelled back up to him. " Why not?!" " I sprained my ankle!" " Don't worry I'm coming to get you!" (Zidane, Vivi and Dagger talking)  
  
" Zidane! Are you crazy?" Dagger said as Zidane was ready to jump. " I have to go get her, she sprained her ankle." " Be careful Zidane!" Vivi said. " Don't worry I'll be alright!" Zidane said jumping off into the hole. I waited for a while until I saw Zidane coming out of the hole. " You okay Heather?" He asked. I nodded and he put me on his back. " I am sorry you have to come down here and get me Zidane." I said as he started climbing the rope. " No problem, you save me I save you." Oh that is right, I forgot all about the Airship. " Well anyway, I think you are.really brave." I said. Zidane stayed quiet. " Well anyway.thank you. This is the first time I have been rescued." We made it to the top of the hole. " Heather are you okay?" Vivi asked. " Yah, I am fine just a sprain." I said. " Lets get you to an Inn or something." Zidane said. " Not unless my Eidolon destroyed that too." I mumbled. " So why did you run away to here Heather?" Dagger asked. " .I just felt like doing something. I thought maybe since it was my eidolon I could control it. I just felt so bad because I put more pain on people not just the Cleryians." " Heather you have to stop putting so much pressure on yourself. So it was your Eidolon.but you weren't the one controlling it." Zidane said. " I know I am pressuring myself but I just can't help it.just the fact that I can't do anything to stop it is pain enough." I thought as we went to see the Regent. " C'mon Heather lighten up! Just think of positive things." Zidane said. " Like what?" I asked. " Well you are still alive aren't you?" " Yah, your right," I said finally putting on a little smile. " Trust me, there is more to life then the bad things! You have to live life to the fullest!" He said. " Food is a good thought!" Vivi said. " Ha, Ha Vivi you're starting to sound like Quina!" Zidane laughed. " Quina? Who is that?" I asked. " Oh just someone we met when we split up." " I am not even going to ask." I thought to myself suspecting that it was Zidane's girlfriend. We met up with the Regent who was standing outside the castle. " Oh Cid I am glad your safe!" Dagger said. " Yes gwok I am fine but my poor city is destroyed." I wanted to say something but I decided I would just shut up until someone was talking to me. " What happened to you?" The regent suddenly asked me. " Oh, testing out your elevator.it broke on me." I said. " So my ankle is sprained." The Regent nodded his head. The conversation went on for an hour or so and I fell asleep. I woke up at the inn. I looked around to see everyone gone. I then saw a letter on the table next to me. " hmm what is this?" I asked leaning over on the bed to grab it. Not only did I see a letter I saw a red rose also! " Wow, a rose!" I thought to myself. I picked up the rose and smelled it. " It smells wonderful!" Next I grabbed the letter. I scanned through the letter and I was shocked and overall angered by what it said. 


	18. Good for nothings!

Chapter 18: Good for nothings!  
  
The letter was from Zidane and it read,  
  
Dear Heather, I hope your ankle gets better soon. I am sad to report that Cid wants us to go across the ocean to the outer continent and we wanted to go as soon as possible. We really wanted to take you, but since your ankle is sprained we all thought it would be better if you stayed at the inn. Vivi is sad you couldn't come and Dagger doesn't feel right without protection from you or Steiner. But don't worry I promised her I would be her bodyguard until we see you again. I don't know how long it will take but we all promise we will come for you as soon as we are done. Please don't try to follow us if your ankle is better. Please understand, we aren't trying to hurt you.  
  
Signed, Zidane  
  
  
  
"They left without me! I cannot believe it!" I thought to myself as I ripped up the letter in half. I threw the pieces on the ground. I then shook my head side to side and blamed only myself. I then started to laugh, uncontrollably! Tears started streaming down my cheeks and staining my clothes. I couldn't tell if I was happy or sad that they had left without me. After I had stopped laughing and tears stopped pouring out my eyes I threw the flower they had given me onto the ground next to the ripped letter. " Thanks but no thanks!" I said as the petals from the rose scattered all over the place. I sat up on the bed and looked out the window. " Man I cannot believe the damage Atomos caused. I hope everyone is alright." I looked at my ankle that seemed to inflict no pain on me. " Okay ankle.this time you are going to make me walk!" I thought as I hopped off the bed. I felt a sharp pain run up my nerves and into the rest of my body. A second later the pain totally escaped me! I walked around the room four times before I got the actual feeling in my legs then I decided to run out to the streets! I got onto the streets and didn't feel as happy as I did when I left the room. I saw many people shivering and hugging each other for warmth. My smile turned to a frown as I saw young boys hammering nails into their destroyed homes. I saw children complain over their starvation. I saw an old lady come up to me asking me if I had any food that didn't cost anything. I fished in my pockets only to find a small roll I had stolen from the lunch I ate at Lindblum Castle. " This is all I have." I said holding it out in my hand. Her eyes widened and she grabbed it faster then the blink of an eye. I saw her scarf down the roll lacking all manners. " Thank you young lady, for this I shall grant you one wish." Her green eyes showed great intent towards me. " Can I have Lindblum restored?" I asked. " Oh I am sorry, you see that is not possible." " Why not?!" I yelled shaking the lady. " Young lady. Stop shaking me and I will tell you why." I immediately stopped. " If I had the big magic to do that this city would've already been fixed. I am also not powerful enough." " So what your saying is you can't do anything BIG for me.right?" " Right, but I can transport you to other places and other continents in the world." " Okay! I want to be transported to where my friends are!" I said. " I can but just let me read your mind." " Uh.Okay?" The lady put her hands on her temples and in a blink of an eye.I was gone. I found myself inside a village of some kind. I saw black mages walking and talking around. " This must be where they are!" I said walking into the nearest hut house thing. I saw a black mage yell in terror at me. "Another human! Stay away!" He said backing away. " What makes you think I am going to hurt you?" I said looking at the mage. " You are armed!" He said gazing at my sword. " Okay.I guess that is a good enough reason to get scared." I said. " All I am looking for is a little black mage about this tall." I sized my hand down to Vivi's height. " Oh him? He is where # 288 is." " #288?" I thought walking out that door. Several more mages looked at me and screamed. " What was that?" I heard someone say as footsteps drew nearer. " Seriously I wouldn't hurt a fly! No wait actually I would but just remain calm anyway!" " You loser! Get away from those mages!" someone behind me yelled. Without looking at the people behind me I drew out my sword and violently turned to face my foe or whom I thought was a foe. 


	19. Death letter

Chapter 19: Death letter  
  
I was then shocked to see Vivi and Zidane! My sword was pointing at Vivi's face! " Oh my gosh Vivi! I am so sorry!" I yelled dropping my sword.  
  
" Heather!" Vivi and Zidane both yelled. Vivi was joyous but Zidane seemed more disappointed. " I am so glad I caught up with you!" I said. Dagger came along and was also shocked by my appearance. " You guys aren't happy to see me?" I asked. " No it is not that!" Dagger said. " Well, I guess I came all this way just to see you and all I get is 'what are you doing here'!" I said turning my back to everyone. " No it is not that it is just- Good, I just wanted to know if I should just pack my bags and leave for Alexandria!" I said. " No we are glad you're here." Vivi said. It was getting darker as the more time I spent talking about my trip here got longer. I stretched and said, " I am tired, let us get some rest." "I am not that tired, I think I'll talk to Mr. 288." Vivi said walking away. " Poor Vivi." I thought to myself as I followed him. Dagger and Zidane went into the hotel hut thing. They stayed up pretty late but soon dozed off. I guess I wasn't as tired as I thought so I decided to climb up to the top of the roof. I sang a song I heard my mother sing when I was born. I didn't know her name but I knew she had died when I was 6 years old. I never remember my father it seems like he never existed. I never speak of my parents but I know they will remain in my heart forever and always. My mother was certainly the most beautiful person ever with the most beautiful voice. Her name was Aurora. (The song I was singing was ' The prayer') I all the sudden stopped singing to hear a 'rustle' noise. " Who are you? Vivi? Zidane?" I stood up and saw four shadowy figures approaching. I heard voices talking, echoing in the moonlight. I jumped off the hut I was standing on and drew out my sword. " Show yourselves you cowards!" I yelled. " Heather?" One asked. " H-how do you know my name?" I asked as the four figures came closer to me. One was holding a lantern and shined it in my face. " It is you Heather!" One said. I looked into the faces of the figures and I saw Blank, Steiner, Freya and Beatrix! " I thought I would never see you guys again!" I yelled. " We just made it out but we were able to ask the regent where you guys were headed." Blank said. " You guys must be tired. Lets head into the inn, one of you guys can have my bed." I said leading them to the inn. I walked into the inn quietly, not to disturb Zidane and Dagger. I walked to my bed that had something on it. I shined the lantern that I had borrowed onto the bed. There was a piece of paper on it with a gleaming dagger stabbed in the middle. I picked up the dagger and examined it; it was solid gold at the handle, silver for the point and emeralds gleaming also where the handle was. But once I shined it to the blade I saw blood dripping from it! I looked at the hand I was holding the dagger with and it too was covered it blood. I screamed out as I dropped the dagger. I heard it clang when it hit the ground. I was a little freaked out by this and cautiously grabbed the letter.  
  
Your blood will be drawn by the power of your own sword. You will die a most deserving death. The Iifa tree will hold all the secrets to your fate.  
  
The sword cut off the rest. I was now really scared and decided to wake up Zidane and Dagger. " You guys! Wake up! Please this is important!" I said desperately. Each were still asleep and seemed to not hear my voice. I decided to go tell the others. Vivi was talking with our friends who had just made it back from their journey. I ran over and interrupted Vivi as he was talking. " Sorry Vivi, this is really important! Okay I saw this letter and this dagger on the bed, the dagger was covered in blood!" I had read them the letter word for word not missing any details. " The Iifa tree?" Freya asked. " I don't know about this Iifa tree but it says it holds all the secrets, this sounds crazy but I actually want to go to the Iifa tree! I want to find this person who wants to kill me!" " Heather! Why are you going to do this?! If you do you could get killed!" Blank asked. " Look I have to know what is going on here! I feel that this could link us to why these dolls are being created and what Kuja is up to!" " I want you to be alive! I want you to be around to help us when we need help! Like you did on the airship!" Vivi said. " Vivi.I know this may sound odd to you and to everyone, but I want to do what is best for others.even if it costs me my own life." 


End file.
